


Relax

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [21]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, bottom vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a baby is stressful, so Dante decides it's time to go somewhere to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Nero is a few months old.

Dante didn’t quite realize that his brother was gone from their bed, or that there was light coming from Vergil’s study until he was halfway back to their bedroom. He blamed the late hour, though a few years ago, he might have laughed that he called 1 am late. But a baby did that to you, and though he had heard Nero cry earlier, Vergil must have gone to calm him, and stayed up.

“Vergil… what are you doing?” Dante leaned against the door frame, rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust Vergil’s shirt that kept slipping off his own shoulder. He like to wear his shirts, they made him feel safe. “It’s late.”

“I couldn’t sleep after I put your son back to bed.” Vergil glared up at him and Dante realized he hadn’t seen him this cranky in quite a while.

“You’ve never called him my son before.” Dante grinned as he stepped closer, his bare feet making soft noises on the wooden floor. He came to a stop next to his brother, leaning against the desk. “You look stressed.”

“I just thought I’d continue on this program”, Vergil sighed, leaning back in his chair. “It’s not fucki- It’s not working…”

His brother rarely used such language, a sure sign that he was not in the best of moods.

Dante sighed a deep sigh which earned him an even sterner glance, but Vergil didn’t stop him when he slipped into his lap and started to rub soft circles on his temples. His brother’s sigh was different now and he closed his eyes, but he was still tense.

“How about you explain it to me”, Dante suggested.

“Explain it to you? You know nothing about programming.” Vergil opened one eye again to look at him a little sceptically.

“Well then you have to explain from the start. I know you’re not going to sleep until you fix this. Maybe if you start from the beginning you’ll find the mistake.”

Vergil smiled softly at him as he motioned for Dante to turn around and opened a new window on his laptop. Dante’s knowledge of computers was limited, and so his brother explained everything to him accordingly. The basics, hello world, and whatever Dante needed to know, but he could see the surprise on Vergil’s face when he took to it quickly. Soon enough he was writing his own little programs, and kept asking his brother to teach him more.

“You’re… good at this”, Vergil said about an hour later.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Dante crossed his arms, pretending to be offended.

“I just… I never knew.”

“Well, neither did I”, Dante admitted. “But you know… when I do have time, now that I can read… There’s so much I don’t know, that I want to know. It’s all exciting.”

“Look at you, thirsty for knowledge…” Vergil made him turn again and pulled him into a soft kiss, but Dante could still feel the tension in him.

“Figured out where you’re stuck at, yet?”

Vergil sighed again, let his head fall back against the chair.

“No.”

“Maybe it’s just a typo”, Dante suggested.

“I’ve looked for typos for hours. It’s not a damn typo!”

“Hey, love, calm down…” Dante reached out to rub circles on his brother’s temples again, but this time he made sure to stop every now and then to press a kiss to them as well. Then another to Vergil’s brow, until it wasn’t furrowed anymore, then on top of his eyelids, to his cheeks, and finally onto his lips.

“Oh, brother…” Vergil kept his eyes closed, but his fingers tightened in Dante’s shirt. “I love you so much.”

“Wow, this program is really bothering you, isn’t it?” It was rare for his brother to say it, and then in this way… Accompanied with a little sigh, a frown, before he looked at Dante again, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“I can’t tell you that I love you?”, Vergil asked, sitting up again to prepare Dante’s next lesson.

“If it were up to me I’d have you say it all the time.”

“Well maybe if you learn a bit more now, I’ll think about it.”

The hours ticked by as Vergil explained more and more, working towards helping Dante understand the program he was working on. And again Dante took to it quickly, could soon engage in a discussion with his brother about which code to use. It had been an off hand comment from him that had suddenly made Vergil kiss him roughly before he started to type again.

“Dante, you’re a genius!”

“Well I know”, Dante said. “Why?”

“Because I figured it out, because of what you said! Just… never mind, look, it’s working!” Dante barely had any time to look before Vergil stood, carrying him so he could sit on top of the desk, and suddenly Vergil pushed his legs apart so he could hug and kiss him. At first Dante thought his brother was in the mood to make love to him, but then he rested his head on Dante's shoulder and sighed, hot breath tickling his neck. “I am so, so tired…”

Dante had to chuckle at that. A glance at the clock told him it was 8 am, and soon Nero would wake up, demand their attention while neither of them had gotten any sleep. But they were Nephilim, they would manage.

“You should go to bed, brother. Relax. At least for a little while”, Dante said, gently brushing through Vergil’s hair, who had let his head rest on his shoulder.

“No… I’ll be fine.” Vergil wasn’t at all convincing as he stayed where he was for ten more minutes before he finally managed to disentangle himself from him. As if on cue they could hear Nero calling for them from his room. He had learned to properly pronounce both their names now, but Dante had to admit he missed the adorable way he used to say them.

Of course Nero demanded playtime with Vergil that day. A lot of it. There was barely a moment’s rest for his brother with their little bundle of energy discovering more and more things that they could do together. And now that he could walk Vergil was chasing after him half the time as well. But Dante loved to watch him. Despite his initial panic his brother had fully embraced the role of father, and when he sat on the floor with their son, building blocks or smashing cars into each other, there was that soft smile playing on his lips. There was so much warmth and love in his eyes, Dante could barely look away.

He did only once, when he made a snack for both his boys, but when he returned to the living room Vergil was sprawled out on the floor, sleeping, with Nero on his chest doing the same. Dante set the sandwiches aside that he had made, and knelt down next to them, brushing a streak of hair out of Vergil's face. He hadn't meant to, but that woke his brother, who was squinting against the light at first.

"Mhm... what time is it?", he asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Around four. Go back to sleep."

"No... sleep schedule and all that..." Gently he cradled his son, and got up slowly, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Unlike his fathers, Nero had no reason to be a light sleeper, never had to protect himself from any demons, and so he was still asleep when Vergil set him down in his crib. With his small hands he instinctively grabbed his blanket when Vergil tucked him in. Today it was the one with penguins on it.

"I think it's time for us to get a babysitter, and get some time to ourselves", Dante said when Vergil joined him in the living room, already clearing up the toys that were strewn around the floor.

"Babysitter? Who would we even ask, how would we explain Nero's arm?" Vergil already seemed nervous, and Dante suspected it was partially because they had never been separated from Nero before.

"We can ask Alex and Jane, it'll be fine. I'll take you to one of your fancy spas, it'll be a day just for us." He walked closer to his brother, taking Nero's toys from his hands and setting them aside before he pulled him close by his waist. "What do you say? Just us... think of what we could do."

"You... drive a hard bargain." Vergil sighed when Dante kissed the crook of his neck, and felt his hands curl in his shirt, wanting to tug and undress him, but knowing they couldn't while Nero was there. "Fine..."

So they planned it all out, called up Jane and Alex to see if they could take Nero, and a week passed until they could drop him off, before they drove to the spa. The one that Vergil had picked out of course, and Dante didn't mind, he'd never been to one and would not know what to look out for, except the price. Expensive meant good, right?

And this place... Dante huffed when they got out of Vergil's car, staring up at the high arch in front of him, the pillars that looked like straight out of a Greek temple. This place sure as hell was expensive, but for once in his life he didn't have to worry about it. The feeling was... strange, but oddly relaxing too.

His brother chuckled as he put his hand on the small of Dante's back, leading him inside where the Greek temple theme continued, mixed with modern elements, like the glass counter behind which an attractive dark haired lady greeted them with a smile. She was dressed in an impeccable white blouse, making him almost feel ashamed about his simple black shirt, one that he had stolen from Vergil's closet. One of these days he'd need to let Vergil wear his own clothes again, so they'd smell like him once more.

But he knew no matter what he had worn, the deep circles under his eyes would still make it obvious he hadn't slept properly in weeks. This, he admitted, had been one of his better ideas, and he was amazed he had even been able to come up with it. Two days of pure relaxation. He loved Nero with all his heart, but sometimes that kid just had too much energy, even for him.

The receptionist's smile never faltered, and despite its constant existance on her face it never went into that creepy area that Dante had seen many times on people who worked in this kind of field. She even took their bags and led them through to their room, handed them their schedule, and was off again. Not without telling them they could come to her any time of course.

"Wow this... is a tight schedule", Dante frowned at the sheet. "Weren't we supposed to come here to relax?"

"We will. Trust me." His brother took the sheet out of his hand and instead pressed a glass of water into it. Which had... cucumbers floating in it.

"Why are there vegetables in my water?" This place was getting stranger by the minute. He sniffed the water first, much to his brother's amusement, then carefully took a sip. "This just tastes like water."

"What did you expect?" Vergil was laughing that adorable, dorky laugh of his, making Dante forget all about the stupid floating vegetable water. He set the glass aside, made sure his brother wasn't holding his, walked over, and grabbed his thighs. The movement was so familiar to both of them, that Vergil reacted on instinct, jumping up to wrap his legs around Dante, who held him in place like that. They were just about to kiss when a knock on the door interrupted them, and Dante cursed quietly at the loss of his brother's heat against him as he went to answer the door.

It was another impeccably dressed employee, a man this time, wearing a very tight white shirt, that clearly showed off his muscles, and Dante couldn't help but stare.

"Damn", he mumbled, earning a nudge from his mate to his side. "Sorry..."

He grinned when he caught his brother checking out the guy's ass as he led them to their first appointment - a mud bath. Dante was very, very skeptical at first, frowning at the tubs of literal mud that were in this tiled room, making him barely notice the mosaics on the wall, depicting scenes from classic Greek literature. He knew about that now, he had read most of them on his own. What seemed even stranger to him, was that they were asked to shower before getting into the mud, but Vergil gave him that look, the one that told him he didn't have a choice, and so he followed the instructions, hesitating before he slid into the tub.

"This feels really weird, Vergil." He was wearing only shorts now, but he could feel the mud... pretty much everywhere, and he couldn't decide whether it was a pleasant feeling or not.

"Just give it some time", Vergil told him, who was completely relaxed, head resting against the back of the tub.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back as well, trying not to think of the places the mud could possibly go and after a while... It actually felt nice. He had no idea if the mud did anything, maybe it was just to help them relax, either way, Vergil let out a content sigh, and that's all he really needed.

"I hope we're not gonna be kept apart this whole time", Dante said, playing with the mud in his tub, letting it run through his fingers, letting it drop back into the tub from high up to produce a hilarious smacking sound. Vergil raised his eyebrow at him, and so he took some of the mud to smear it over his own cheeks.

"Don't worry, there's going to be a hot tub at one point", Vergil replied, chuckling at the sight his brother made.

"Good." Dante took another handful, and flung it across the room without warning, hitting his brother right in the face, and his hair.

Vergil's mouth was hanging open in shock now as he tried to wipe away the mud, but only made it worse since his hands were covered in the stuff as well. Dante couldn't help but laugh, it was an adorable sight.

"Oh you little..." His brother had evidently given up on trying to clean his face, instead mirrored Dante's actions and threw mud right back at him.

He managed to get out of the way though, dodging and slipping inside the tub, hitting the mud with his face, the right side now covered in it too.

"Oh it is on!"

A mud fight broke out then, both staying in their tubs and trying to hit each other, while also trying to dodge out of the way. Their bodies were smeared already, but by the time an employee came to check up on them, both were flushed, their hair, and the floor around them, covered in dark streaks. To the employee's credit, he didn't look angry, his smile never faltered as he guided them to the showers to get rid of all this mud.

Finally, Dante could get his hands on his brother again, and pulled him close while they were still not completely clean. Rubbing his muddy hand over Vergil's cheek, his brother was about to protest when he kissed him instead, and he relaxed into his touch.

"What's next?", Dante asked as they stood under the warm spray, and he wondered if he could ever get completely clean again.

"Massages, I think."

"Oh, I like those..." He walked over to his brother again, helping him get clean. He knew just the way Vergil liked it, gently, thoroughly, though he was a bit surprised that he had been able to get into a tub full of mud in the first place. He supposed it was because it wasn't actual, outside mud, but in any case, Vergil's mysophobia had gotten better lately.

When they were finally clean again, only wrapped in towels they were led into the next room. It was small and cozy, with two massage tables right next to each other. At least they would be close, though Dante would prefer that they were even closer than that. But he could tell that his brother was looking forward to this, and since they had gotten Nero, they'd barely had time for themselves.

So they both lay down on the tables on their chests, turning their heads so they could look at each other. He barely even registered the masseuses that came into the room and introduced themselves, lost in his brother's eyes like a lovesick teenager. He allowed himself these moments every once in a while, never having gotten the chance to be just that when he was young.

Before he could tell his brother how pretty he was though, he felt a gentle hand on his back, brushing over it, feeling for knots or tensed muscles.

"Just tell me if anything is uncomfortable", the masseuse told them, but he only sighed contentedly.

"Oh this is great...", he mumbled, as the practiced hands ran over his back, massaging him. Opening his eyes wasn't necessary, he could practically hear his brother's grin, and the implied 'I told you so'. Yes, maybe spas weren't as bad as he thought.

Their tables were standing so closely together, that after a while Dante felt someone taking his hand. Hoping it was his brother and not one of the masseuses, he intertwined their fingers, a soft smile spreading on his face. He missed this a little, just the two of them together... not that it was technically speaking true right now. As relaxed as he was right now, as much as he loved this, he turned his head and opened his eyes, drawing the masseuse's attention.

"I'll tip you a hundred bucks each, if you leave us alone for an hour."

"There's no need for that, sir. We understand." With a big grin, he motioned to his colleague, and together they left the two of them alone in the small room.

"Dante why'd you-", Vergil began, but was interrupted when Dante pressed his lips to his, getting off his table and straddling his brother without ever breaking the kiss. "Oh, I see..."

Dante kissed him again, parting his lips and letting their tongues meet as he felt his brother's hands on his back, still oily from the massage. Thankfully, whatever they had used for it was still in the room, but as he fumbled for it and dropped his towel to the floor, Vergil took his hand, and the bottle of oil from him.

"I uhm... I want to do this", he stammered.

"Oh, I love when you prep me", Dante replied with a wicked grin, sitting up to give his brother better access.

"No I mean... I want to do this." And now it dawned on him what his brother meant. So he handed his brother the bottle of massage oil, and brushed a streak of hair out of his face, the touch gentle and intimate.

"How do you want me, then?", he asked. Dante was his now, completely.

"Oh uhm... on your back", Vergil said quietly, but Dante just obeyed, going back to his own massage table and lying on his back, his cock already hard. His brother did that to him.

Vergil now straddled him, dropping his own towel on top of Dante's before he coated his fingers with the oil. This was a sight that he could never get sick of, his gorgeous, beautiful brother on top of him, skin so damn pale, even a little freckled on his chest, big cock hard and throbbing, now pushing a finger inside himself. He was gentle, fingering himself open for Dante, one hand on his chest, to stabilize himself. Soft moans were tumbling from his lips, getting louder when Dante placed his hands on his hips, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs.

He wouldn't tell him to keep quiet, wouldn't tell him that other's might be able to hear them, he didn't care about any of that. Only cared about his lovely mate on top of him, eyes closed, in a trance as he stretched himself open wider just for him. He was so glad that Vergil was comfortable with this, being this open and vulnerable with Dante, that he could admit that he liked this. Dante had met enough people who had problems with it, people who thought that bottoming meant being the weaker partner.

"You, ah- You look like you're in awe", Vergil said with a faint smile on his lips, cheeks reddened.

"I am. You're perfect", Dante said quietly. "I'm lucky you found me."

Vergil didn't reply, just gasped as he pulled his fingers out of himself, and leaned down to kiss him again. As he did, Dante felt his brother's hand on his cock, aligning him with his entrance. And then, never even breaking the kiss, never hesitating, he pushed down on him, slowly but surely going all the way.

He had to gasp into their kiss, Vergil's warmth around him felt too good and as he opened his eyes, saw his brother smiling down at him.

"Damn...", Dante mumbled, watching Vergil sit up again, both hands on his chest as he started to roll his hips sensually. Warmth spiked through his entire body, his hands finding purchase on Vergil's hips as he moaned into the stillness of the room. "Oh, damn..."

Vergil had never been one for dirty talk, or being particularly loud during sex, but his quiet moans and whimpers were better than anything anyone had ever said in bed, in the whole wide world, Dante would wager. Nevertheless his brother had gotten more confident, pushed him down when he tried to sit up and instead slid almost all the way off of him, just to push down once more. His rhythm was slow, agonizingly slow, teasing Dante, hovering just over the tip of his cock, licking over his lips just to slide all the way down again, until he was balls deep in his brother.

It was a slow build, his entire body tingling with the pleasure his brother produced in him, and Vergil looked completely blissed out as well, closing his eyes just to feel. One of these days, Dante thought, he'd need to take a picture of this, this perfect moment, this perfect expression. But he knew Vergil wasn't quite there yet, though he was confident enough to slap Dante's hand away when he was about to wrap it around his cock.

"I'm close", Vergil breathed, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple, and he picked up the pace, bouncing up and down on Dante's cock with increasing speed.

He was as well, and with the perfect picture his brother presented on top of him, he surely wasn't going to stop him. Gazing up at his brother, his grip on his hips tightened as he felt himself getting closer too, felt the heat spreading in his body, his toes curling when Vergil rolled his hips again, until he was finally overwhelmed. With a loud moan he pushed Vergil down, made sure he was all the way inside him as he spilled, not letting him move. Dante closed his eyes as he rode out his orgasm, shuddering slightly with the wave of pleasure rolling over him.

Finally he loosened his grip on his brother again, who immediately kept going, resuming his earlier rhythm and as Dante looked down, he could see his own come dripping from his brother's hole, over his cock. Vergil grinned as he followed Dante's gaze, still moaning softly, until he too froze in his orgasm, finally wrapping his own hand around his cock to stroke himself through it. The come hit Dante's chest, even up to his chin, prompting him to drag his finger through it and lick it off.

"Oh....", Vergil sighed, slouching down with Dante's cock still inside him, despite the stickiness of his chest. "Hmm, it's been way too long."

"I agree", Dante said, letting his fingers brush over his brother's back in a soothing motion. He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but he'd discovered he liked cuddling a lot. "We need to find a reliable sitter for Nero."

"Mhm...", Vergil mumbled in what Dante suspected was agreement, but his eyes were closed, and before he was able to drift off he gently nudged his brother.

"Come, we need to take a shower, then you can sleep."

Cleaning each other as best as possible, they wrapped the towels back around their waists, sneaking through the halls of the spa, giggling the entire time, and back to their room. Their shower was quick because outside of their room was the hot tub Dante had been promised, and he was eager to go inside.

The hot tub was actually in a little outside area, a carefully maintained meadow and bushes surrounding it, giving them privacy. The tub itself was built from dark wood and a little bench inside it let Dante sit comfortably, while Vergil immediately made himself comfortable in his lap.

Brushing through his hair, and kissing Vergil's forehead, they stayed like that for a while, just basking in each other's presence, seemingly completely alone in the world. He liked that feeling, because he hadn't known that he could be capable of it, had always thought that whoever he was with, he'd get sick of them eventually. The deep love he felt for his brother made him sure though, that whatever happened, he'd want to be with him. Him, and their son.

"So, Vergil, how do you feel?", he whispered, his fingers once more tracing the symbol on his brother's back.

"Oh I know what you're thinking", Vergil replied with a sigh, but then kissed his cheek. "I am though. I'm completely and utterly relaxed."

"You're welcome." His cocky grin was wiped from his face when Vergil pushed his head underwater. "Oh, that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

Spas really weren't that bad, he thought, just as he stood, letting his brother fall into the hot tub, water splashing everywhere. As long as you knew how to still have fun.


End file.
